


“You sure about this?”

by fiveainley_ohmy



Series: Free To Be Dean and Cas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel becomes human, Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Injuries, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: In which Castiel makes a decision about his future, and Dean is supportive. (Meant to take place after the finale.)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Free To Be Dean and Cas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019076
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	“You sure about this?”

**Author's Note:**

> I still can’t fucking believe it’s canon

“You sure about this?” Dean said, uncorking the tiny vial.

Castiel nodded. “Absolutely. Can’t risk the Empty coming to take me again if I die as an angel...or the next time you kiss me.” Cas smiled sheepishly. “I don’t know if Jack could pull me out again.”

“But you know what you’re givin’ up, right? _Eternity_ , dude. Your meat suit’s gonna age and die, just like the rest of us mortals.”

“I’m okay with that,” Cas said, smiling sadly. “What I’ll really miss most is patching you and Sam up after you guys get into scrapes. But we’ll manage without it. It’s the right thing to do.”

The corner of Dean’s lips twitched. “Plus, you’ll go to Heaven when you die now.”

“Or I could go to Hell.”

“Nah,” Dean laughed. “You know I’d come get you out.”

“You could go to Hell too,” Cas teased.

“Yeah, probably. But hey, if we do go downstairs, at least Rowena will make sure we get the VIP treatment.”

Cas’s smile softened slightly as he looked at Dean. “Being in Hell with you doesn’t sound so terrible.”

“Yeah...” Dean’s cheeks heated up and his eyes turned down shyly. He still wasn’t used to that. He cleared his throat. “So, uh...you ready?”

“Let’s do this.” Cas tipped back his chin, baring his throat.

Dean winced at slicing his...well, they hadn’t really decided on labels yet...open like this, trying to make as small an incision with the angel blade as possible. Silvery white ether flowed out of Cas into the vial, and once it was all drained out of him, Dean reinserted the stopper, bottling Cas’s grace inside. The misty energy swirled around inside the small glass tube, as if trying to get back out and rejoin with its owner.

Cas quickly pressed a bandana to his cut, wet with a potion Sam had found in one of the Men of Letters’ books that was supposed to heal minor cuts quickly. That would come in handy now that their angel was giving up his powers. Dean held up the vial. “Last chance. Sure you wanna give it up?”

Cas smiled, holding out his free hand. Dean shrugged, giving it over.

Cas looked out over the riverbank at the rushing water for a moment, then drew back his arm and tossed his grace into the water. The vial dropped in with a gentle _ploop_ and sank beneath the surface.

Dean and Cas stood there in silence for a moment before Cas turned to Dean and said, “Let’s go home.”

“You got it, Pinocchio.” Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’s shoulders as they walked back to the Impala. “Hey, you know what’ll happen to the fish in that river if they eat your grace?”

“Well, there’s never been such an occurrence before, so I can’t imag-”

“They’ll become _angelfish_.” Dean grinned.

Cas let out a long, belabored sigh. “I have terrible taste in men,” he said, making Dean crack up all the way to the car.


End file.
